


Stress Relief

by Justcallme_V



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Blackwatch, Creampie, Dirty Talk, Dom Gabriel, F/M, Light Bondage, Porn with some plot, Pre-fall Overwatch, Sir Kink, Smut, Stress Relief, power bottom gabriel reyes, shift in power dynamics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-26
Updated: 2019-03-26
Packaged: 2019-12-18 04:14:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18242171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Justcallme_V/pseuds/Justcallme_V
Summary: Gabriel Reyes is reviewing some intel after a very stressful week with Blackwatch. You are determined to get his mind off of his rigorous work.





	Stress Relief

It was a regular Thursday night. Rain tapped madly against the two windows of the darkened apartment, only lit by the flatscreen TV that displayed the evening news, Commander Morrisons bright blue eyes and blonde hair stood out in front of the American Flag behind him as he delivered an eloquent and diplomatic speech about the current state of affairs in Overwatch. Gabriel grunted as he lays across the sofa, his large frame dwarfing the dark plush couch. Soft blue light washed over his tan skin, muscles flexing as he brought the small datapad closer to his face, other hand reaching for the remote to turn the volume down on the television in an attempt to focus more on his work. 

You were putting away a few of your things after returning from a recon mission that went smoothly enough, albeit a bit boring. Gabriel had already been waiting when you had entered, nose deep in the datapad doing work hours past quitting time, chest bare because of the heat and black sweats that clung dangerously low on his hips. You had to bite your lip as you walked over to him, reaching over the back of the sofa to give him a soft peck on the cheek, “Bad day?” you asked lightly, his dark brown eyes flicked in your direction before his thick eyebrows drew together, “No more than usual.” he grumbled.

Standing up straight you kept a sigh to yourself. So he was in that kind of a mood again. It was hard to draw him away from his work when Gabriel was like this, chances are he’d be up all night combing through intel and would be damn near insufferable come morning for both you and his team. But you had a better plan. 

It was easy enough to make your way to the bedroom without raising suspicion. Gabriel’s blackwatch hoodie was strewn haphazardly across the bed, you had to stifle a chuckle at the sight of the olive green material and how it’s usually regimented owner had abandoned his clothes in such an unorganized manner. You had a small drawer all to yourself at the top of his dresser where you pulled out black lace underwear that he always marvelled at when you wore them, shorts that left little to the imagination and a white tank top. Luckily the bathroom was connected to his bedroom and you quickly entered and showered before changing clothes.

Refreshed you now returned to the drawer, opening the bottom shelf that housed Gabe’s shirts, all an array of dark greens, grays and blacks. You reached in and felt around for what you were searching for until finally your hands felt the chorded silk. Pulling out you admired the shimmer of black silk rope, a favorite of his to use on you. 

“Piece of shit datapad!” Gabe growled as you opened the door and stepped back into the living room, lights flashing over his heated skin that shined with the slightest sheen of sweat as he sat hunched over with his hands on his head, datapad halfway across the coffee table going into to power down mode. His broad shoulders heaved, large hands digging into dark brown curls as you tiptoed around him, dropping the silk rope behind the sofa, the sound muffled by the beige carpet that ran throughout the standard issue Overwatch apartment. 

“You’re overworking yourself, Gabe.” You whispered, reaching over the back of the sofa, your hands meeting his shoulders, fingers soothingly running along his hot skin. Gabriel relaxed in your hands, sitting straighter and letting out a deep sigh, “I’ll be fine.” he breathed out, “Just need to get past this week.”. 

Pulling at his shoulders you motioned him to sit back against the back of the couch, “I can help make it easier for you.” you whispered mischievously as Gabriel obeyed and practically sunk in to the cushions.. 

“I bet you can.” And though you couldn’t see his face you could hear the smile in his voice. 

Your hands began kneading at his tight muscles just above his shoulder blades, a soft sigh escaped Gabriel’s lips as you worked out the knots that had nestled themselves in him from months of too much work, too many missions and far too much stress. Once satisfied and well worked out your hands slid around his neck and over his scarred collarbone, down over his chest and past his well chiseled abs. You shivered feeling his hard body underneath your hands, leaning down to brush your lips against Gabriel’s neck which riled a small groan from the man. Teasingly you played with the band of his sweatpants with your fingertips, the bulge in his pants growing larger with every breath against his skin. 

Your hand raked up his muscles, teeth lightly nipping at his neck leaving Gabriel to growl as his hips slightly bucked at your misdirection. 

“Get over here so i can punish you for distracting me.” he rasped out, his full erection now tenting his sweatpants. 

“uh-uhh” You chimed mockingly, still kissing his neck sweetly, “It’s my turn to help you relax.”. 

“Fucking you into the couch until you scream my name is what helps me relax.” Gabriel growled, voice dark with his need. Your breath caught, legs rubbing together in an attempt to put pressure on your clit at how such dirty words rolled off his tongue with ease. You wanted to hold your ground, “Lean forward.” you ordered.

Gabe went stiff, obviously confused about your sudden request until he finally yielded, easily pulling his bodyweight from the back of the couch and shuffling forwards. Retrieving the silk rope you smiled at his willingness, “Now, are you going to be good for me?” you asked sweetly. 

Gabriel said nothing, attempting to turn back to look at you but you steered him to look straight ahead, “Did i tell you it was okay to look back?”. He shook his head before managing a “no”.

“Good.” You praised, hand kneading soft circles right under his left shoulder blade, “Now put your hands behind your back.” 

Slowly he obeyed, strong arms drawing behind his back and accentuating the muscles that lay underneath, forcing him to lean forward even further. Kissing his shoulder blade you leaned down, hands wrapping the silk around his wrists three times before tying a tight knot. 

Gabriel chuckled, flexing his arms to test it’s resistance, “Do you really think this can hold me?” .

Gripping his chin you led him to look back at you, his lust blown eyes widening at the glimmer in yours, “You even think about it and i’ll stop.”. He stilled in silent agreement , your pointer finger readjusting him to look ahead once more. 

“Let me see you.” Gabriel ordered, voice thick. 

You pulled him flush against the couch “I’m in charge now, Commander.” you growled in his ear, hands traveling back down the front of his body before returning to the hem of his sweats, fingertips meeting the well groomed dark patch of hair just below. You could feel the deep groan reverberate from his chest and up your elbow that rested against his abs as your hand wrapped around his thick cock. “Fuck.” Gabriel sucked in a deep breath as your palm worked him up and down, your mouth nipping and sucking against the pulse point in his neck. His hips bucked in need of more and you slowed, making him growl. 

“You’re really bad at this.” you chided, slowing down even more when he tried to thrust into your warm palm yet again. His hips slowly stilled in defeat, his pride refusing to let him beg. 

You returned to your normal pace and in no time Gabriel was a mess of groans and small praises at your deft fingers. He fought to keep his head upright, not wanting to disobey and have you slow down. 

Your other hand trailed its way to his chest, nails lightly scratching along his chest as you continued to work him over before pinching his nipple making the super soldier moan, his stubborn will shattering. “Fuck...please baby.” Gabriel managed with a heavy breath, fighting with the urge to rut up into your hand. 

“What are you begging for?” You managed to say over the wide smile on your lips, enjoying how such a large man crumbled under your touch. 

“Please wrap those pretty lips around my cock.” He rasped, breath catching as your hand moved up the base of his dick to twirl your thumb over his hole, smearing his pre-cum around his cockhead. 

“Hmm.” You paused, ceasing your work and Gabe had to bite his lower lip to keep from fucking himself into your hand, “Since you begged so nicely.”. You whispered into his ear. 

For Gabriel it felt like a lifetime for you to withdraw your hands from him as he felt your weight lift from his back. You rounded the sofa and stood with your leg almost brushing his in front of him with a proud smirk as you watched the Blackwatch Commander who fell to ruin in your hands. Gabriels face was flushed with heat as he eyed you up and down, roaming over your bare legs and how your tight white shirt exposed your hard nipples underneath the sheer piece of clothing. His full lips parted as you leaned over him, hands soothing his thick thighs, resting your weight against him, “Like what you see?” you beamed at the man. 

“You look beautiful.” He marveled at your face and frame bending over him so close he could feel your breath against him.

Your lips clashed into his feverishly which he met with the equal passion, your lips parting to welcome his tongue into your mouth. Goatee brushing against your chin and cheeks as his teeth nipped and sucked at your bottom lip, making you suck air between your teeth. Your hands spread his thighs apart, making room for your body as you pulled yourself away from him and slowly sunk down until knees hit the floor. He flashed you a devilish look when your fingers curled around the waistband of his sweats, dragging them down his waist and onto the ground, tossing them out of your way. 

His cock throbbed at the sight of you on your knees, your hands slowly wrapping back around his length and you began your tortuously slow pace once again. His arms flexed against the silk rope as you began speeding up, his arms relaxing once you threw him a glare. 

“Let me feel that wet mouth sucking me off.” Gabriel ordered, more confident now that he could see the need in your eyes. Your unused hand found it’s way to your stomach, slowly sliding into your tight shorts and under your underwear to greet your throbbing clit, circling the sensitive nub with your middle finger. Gabe watched as you worked both him and yourself, eyes roaming to your face and body as you innocently chewed at your bottom lip. 

Your tongue poked out past your lips, licking up more pre-cum as your hand stroked him. His head rolled back against the back of the couch and a deep groan spilled out, his hips bucking slowly and experimentally, still hesitant that you’d pull back to establish dominance. You continued to lap at him playfully, tongue traveling from the base of his cock to it’s head, too far gone in your own need to deny him any longer. Your lips wrapped around his cockhead and his arms flexed in their bindings once again as you slowly swallowed more of his length down. 

Moaning against him you worked your clit harder, feeling your wet coat your fingers. You peered up through long lashes at lidded brown eyes that begged for more. You couldn’t deny him any longer, you wanted Gabriel to take you. You worked one finger into your drenched hole, then another before picking up the pace, making your eyes roll to the back of your skull.

The super soldier grinned wickedly as he looked back down at you, “You were so cute trying to be dominant. Now you’re moaning around my cock with your fingers deep in your pussy just begging for me.” to demonstrate he bucked his hips up, pushing his cock into your mouth which forced a wet squelching sound in your throat as you took him as far as you could before choking and pulling away to continue sucking him off. 

“Look at that…” Gabriel’s arms flexed again, “Don’t even need my hands on you to get you to choke on me.”. 

One final time his arms flexed and the Rope snapped from his strength alone, newly freed hand immediately gripping your locks and pulling you along his length, “That’s it.” he praises, hips slowly rising up to meet your welcoming mouth, “That’s fucking it, swallow it all down baby. You want my cum too?”. 

You shivered at his deep voice saying such dirty things as you did your best to please him, moaning and eager for his release. His hips began rutting into your mouth, cockhead hitting the back of your throat as your saliva ran down his cock and balls. With a few more hard thrusts he pulls his cock out of your eager mouth, already opening wide for him as he pumps his cock a few more times before spilling into your mouth. He admires his cum rolling down your tongue and you push it back up to present it to him. “Good girl.” he cooes “Now swallow” he orders, eyes praising as you obey, taking everything he’s given you.

“Mhm, look how messy you are.” Gabriel chided, taking your face in his hand and wiping your saliva from your chin. He leaned forward watching as you continued to fill yourself with your fingers, eyes begging him for something bigger. “Let me see.” Gabe demanded , a soft whine leaving your parted and abused plump lips as you removed your fingers from your needy cunt, presenting your drenched fingers to him. 

Humming Gabriel drew his lips around your fingers, sucking every bit of your mess he could take. You moaned as his tongue swirled around them, your lace underwear now drenched at the sight of him.

“Are you okay?” He asks softly, pulling your hand to his cheek , feeling your fingertips trace the scars along his cheekbone. 

You nod, not fully trusting your voice at the moment, but enjoying how his eyebrows are no longer drawn in a permanent scowl from stress. He looks relaxed, a far stretch from the man you’d first walked into the apartment to. 

He crooks a finger towards you and you stand facing away from him but he pulls you into is lap, “Where do you think you’re going?” Gabriel whispers in your ear. 

You clear your throat and feel his large arm wrap around your midsection, “I was going to plug in your datapad.” you manage, voice still hoarse. 

Gabriel chuckles to himself, lips ghosting against your neck, “It can wait.”. 

His large hand rests at you thigh, his other hand pulling you further onto his lap. Once settled he slowly slides your shorts from your hips to your knees that you happily kick off the rest of the way. He sighs when he sees the gift you’ve laid out before him, his favorite black lace underwear. Gabriel maneuvers you in his lap so you’re legs hang over the side of he spread thighs. He hums low in his chest, fingers lightly tracing your clothed slit making your hips buck. He shushes you sweetly, “You’re so wet.” his deep timbre growls into your ear, breath hot against your neck.

“Gabriel.” You whine as he continues to run his thick fingers back and forth over your slit. Without a word he moves the obstructing cloth out of his way and runs his calloused fingertips against your soaked pussy, making you writhe in his grasp. “Is that what you want, mhm?” He asks sweetly, still running his fingers along your slit, only to stop for a few seconds and circle your clit before returning to his teasing. 

You let out a pathetic whine that’s much higher pitched then usual, “Gabe!” you manage as your body writhes under his large hands. 

“Use your words.” He rasps darkly sounding slightly irritated but the way his cock strains against your back shows he’s anything but. 

“Please, Gabe…” You whine again when he focuses on your clit, your wetness making embarrassingly loud noises against his fingers, “Please fuck me with your fingers.”. 

“Oh?” He growls deeply, pulling one leg further open so he has you exposed in his lap before pinching at one of your exposed nipples, slowly pushing in one of his thick fingers into your needy hole at same time, “just my fingers?” . 

“Fuck, fuckk.Please I need more!” You mewl out, focused on how his thumb and pointer finger twists your hard nipple while his other hand slowly begins fucking your pussy, he chuckles low at how your body responds to him, adding a second finger. Your body feels like it’s rigged up to electrical shocks as Gabe continues his work, deftly hitting all the spots that make you moan and whine around him. 

“So tight and needy…” His baritone voice growls out, pulling back to massage your clit, other hand quickly pulling up your tank top to expose your bare breasts to his hand, “Spread open on my lap like this , your needy pussy just swallowing my fingers… I can’t wait to bury my cock in you, make you cum on me.” 

“Oh god, please Gabriel.” You whined again, his lips smiling against your neck as he buried his fingers back into your needy cunt, curling them up to hit your g-spot making you pant wildly. He pulled away, a small huff of irritation leaving your lips until you felt his cock pulse against your ass, large hands moving along your hips and taking your underwear along with them, pooling onto the floor below.

Maneuvering your legs you reverse straddled his large thighs, feeling his length brush against your swollen clit and letting out an lecherous moan. Gabriel followed suit, a deep sigh escaping his lips as he bucked up , his cock just barely missing your entrance and rubbing against your folds. You could feel yourself practically dripping on his cock, begging to be filled by his length. Gabriel grabbed your plump ass, squeezing both sides as he brought you down against him once again, his hot,heavy length still only rubbing against your folds. “Please!” you cried out and he gave your ass a good smack before lining himself up with your dripping core, “please what?” Gabriel growled between groans, his cockhead teasing your entrance. 

“Please fuck me!” You half shouted and that was enough for Gabriel to give in and hit home with a single thrust, leaving you to whine at how full you felt. 

“Fuuuuck” Gabriel drawled, hips canting slightly as he adjusted to your tightness, hands still grasping your ass before moving you along his length, “God damn you wanted this bad, huh? Never felt you this fucking tight before, mierda...” he growled out as his hips slowly worked his cock in and out of your tight heat. 

“H-harder” you squeaked out, breath catching at the way his cock teased your cervix. 

Gabriel chuckled as he rutted into your needy hole with an especially hard thrust, “Ohh someone wants it rough?” he chided, hips surging up into you with another rough jerk, “how’s that?” 

“Fuck, Gabriel, Harder!” you chewed your lower lip.

It almost felt like the wind was knocked out of you as Gabriel picked you up and tossed you against the opposite side of the sofa, landing sideways on the plush cushioning. Gabriel came towards you in a flash, angling your hips as to not move your position but give him enough room to do what he wanted. 

“Harder huh?” He grunted out, slamming back into your pliable body, knocking the air from your lungs when you felt him brush against your cervix, “Is this what my baby wants? A good, hard fuck?” He began moving in rough thrusts you had to practically hold on the the arm rest to keep from falling off as he gripped your ass. You praised him and feverishly nodded yes as he continued his rough play, feeling the heat rise , the coil wound so tight it was close to snapping. You tightened around his girth, Gabriel letting out a string of spanish as he tilted his head back and basked in the way you tightened around him, “fuck, fuuuck oh yea you want it rough. Maybe I’ll abuse that mouth of yours again tonight, i know you like it.” He grunted, noting how you got tighter with every word he spoke, “Or i’ll just keep bending you over, taking what’s mine until I’m cuming inside you. Is that what you want?”

Something inside you snaps and floods you with absolute warmth, your body convulsing under the super soldier as you bury your face into the side of the sofa, muffling your screams. Gabriel groans above you, thrusts slowing just enough to let you ride out your orgasm. “Cumming already?” Gabriel pants as he grips your hair after giving you a small reprieve. Managing a small whimper you nod which pulls a chuckle from the man buried in you, “you were so talkative just a moment ago.”. 

“Y-yes” you manage just above a whisper, fingers digging into the material of the sofa. Gabe rocks his hips in a particularly hard thrust that leaves you breathless but you still manage an even louder “yes!”. 

“Good.” He praises, satisfied with how you surrendered to him. His hand leaves your hair, one draws lazy circles around your exposed nipple as the other grabs the curve of your ass. Your hips rise up to meet his and he groans feeling your thrust fight with his. Pulling out halfway he slams back into your pussy making you mewl and tighten around him. He chuckles and begins his hard pace once more, your slick coating him, the sound of his hips meeting your ass rising up above the volume of the TV and washing over the otherwise silent apartment. 

“Ahg, shit.” Gabe growls out, abs tightening as he mercilessly ruts into your welcoming cunt, feeling your cum coat him, pulling back enough to marvel at the sight of him in you before surging in again. You're a mess at this point, begging him for more and before long his thrusts are short and needy, hand pulling your ass to meet his every thrust. He's close, deep voice giving you praise as he offers everything his well trained body can give, the hand that drew around your breast now next to the other pulling the globes of your ass to meet his thrusts. You gasp, your next orgasm rushing over you from his intense need of you, tightening around his cock. Gabriel let's out a stifled groan with one last thrust as he cums deep inside you, his seed filling you. 

The man's head rests against your shoulder, deep breaths tickling your back, making you arch even further into him. He huffs a laugh, slowly pulling out of you and lightly kissing your back. Sleepily you turn to him, his eyes full of warmth and love as he leans down and peppers your neck and cheek with soft kisses. 

The TV is still drolling out news of darker times ahead but you can't rip your eyes away from the loving man who refuses to yield. Some may call him stubborn, but you see a man who's given everything and who feels so deeply for the people he loves he's willing to move heaven and hell to protect them. 

“I love you.” He whispers in your ear, hand smoothing over your back that sends a shiver down your spine. 

“I love you too.” You smile as you say it, knowing full well you both mean it. 

Gabriel sits back against the sofa, allowing you to twist your body so that you lay on your back, looking up at him with a disheveled look. You can feel his cum leaking out of you, cheeks flushed with heat. Gabriel's eyes watch transfixed, lips curling into a smile when you try to speak, his finger gently running across your bottom lip to hush you. His other hand runs along your slit, collecting his cum before he slowly pushes it back into you, “Dont be wasteful.” He hums, his finger twisting and curling in you, pushing his seed deeper. 

“Yes sir.” You whimper out, his attention reigniting the heat between your thighs. He growls before working another finger in you, his cock already hard again, “You know what that does to me.” He warns. 

“What what does to you, sir?” You ask coyly, hips bucking to meet his languid thrusts. He speeds up, fingers twisting into a come hither motion that makes your legs spasm around them. 

He bares his teeth, brows drawn low over his brown eyes that watches your body react to him. “Last time you called me that I don't think you could walk the next day.”

You panted feeling his large calloused fingers curl inside you, “I have tomorrow off.”. 

He chuckled, fingers now thrusting into you harder, “Then I'll make sure you won't be able to move by the time I leave.”. 

His fingers withdrew from you, lips in a soft smile. You looked up at him with a quirked brow as he retrieved both of your discarded undergarments and drew yours over your legs. He motioned his head to the bedroom door and you managed a laugh, “Tired of the sofa already?”

He managed a small huff and shook his head, dark curls tumbling just over his eyebrows in a messy mop before grabbing your legs and pulling you closer to him, grabbing your waist and easily placing you in his lap. Calloused fingertips rubbed against your soft outer thighs making the man under you sigh with happiness, “Thank you, for this.” Gabe managed as he brought you close and kissed your lips softly, “You always know what I need.”. 

Gabriel didn’t voice his appreciation often, the praise making your heart swell from the sheer softness in his usually deep and clipped voice. Words escaped you when wrapped up in his arms, dark brown eyes gazing into your own, his well worked body underneath you. “Always happy to help!” You managed finally, a full smile spreading across your lips. Large arms flexed, pullng you both up from the sofa with ease as he guided your legs around him, small kisses peppering your cheeks and lips, loving words being whispered between each breath. One hand cradling your ass he gave a small squeeze, the other fumbled for the doorknob of the bedroom. 

“Hang on! Let me get something real quick!” You piped up, wiggling out of the taller mans grasp. With a deep chuckle he released you from his grip and you stepped towards the dispensed datapad that had caused him so much grief earlier and placed it on the charger, Gabriel laughed as he leaned against the doorframe and watched you move about the livingroom. The TV was the next to go off and you gave yourself a split second before eyes began to adjust, walking back over to your super soldier.

“Ah-ahah.” Gabriel wagged his finger teasingly, folding his large arms over his chest and blocking you from the bedroom. 

“What?” You asked incredulously, mimicking him and crossing your own arms. 

“Aren’t you forgetting something?” he asks coyly. 

“No?” You asked with a cocked brow, finger tapping impatiently against your forearm. 

He leaned in close, breath hot against your neck, lips barely brushing against the skin before meeting the shell of your ear, voice incredibly low “How am I supposed to tie you up and edge you until that pretty little voice is begging for me if my equipment is sitting on the sofa?”. 

You managed a squeak of an “oh”, face flushed with heat with how his voice dropped an octave and sending heat straight to your gut. You turned quickly, grabbing the silk rope that was snapped and frayed but still tied enough to use. You turned back to see Gabe move out of your way, a smile visible in the darkness as you made your way past him, his large hand giving you a swift smack on the ass as you passed, following you in and closing the bedroom door behind him. 

 

\-----------------------------------------

The blaring sound of the alarm clock roused you from your sleep at a stifling 4 am. The arm resting under your head adjusted slightly, Gabriel’s heat left you briefly, feeling his arm that was draped over your hip move to silence the infernal noise that came from the digital clock on his bedside before his heat returned to you. Gabe sighed softly, careful not to wake you as he lay in the darkness of his bedroom and contemplated getting up to get ready for work or not. 

“I have to get you a new alarm. Something with actual music and doesn’t sound like a screeching train wreck.” you managed, voice still thick with sleep. 

Gabe let out a breathless laugh, breath hot against your ear as his hand wrapped around your midsection again. His beard tickled your neck softly, butterfly kisses ghosted against your neck as he reveled in the sight of waking up next to you, “Can’t take a man’s alarm clock, had that thing since my first year in Overwatch.”. 

“Beanie or Alarm Clock, pick your poison.” you deadpanned , riling a chuckle out of him. 

The bed shifted as his weight left the bed cold and empty. The next few minutes were filled with the sounds of the shower going, light knocks as Gabriel fidgeted around with his toothbrush and other grooming regiments. The monotony of noises had you drifting in and out of sleep, almost slipping completely back under until you felt his weight dip back into the bed, cold dog tags meeting the skin of your neck making you shiver. 

“I’ve got to go…” Gabe sighed out, every tone reluctant to leave your little slice of heaven, “We’ll be back in a few days, you’re more than welcomed to stay here while I’m gone, there are extra keys under the record player.” 

“That’s an offer I can’t refuse.” You said while stretching, reaching your arms around his neck, reveling in the fresh smell of cedarwood from his shower. “Be safe.” You whispered. 

“Always.” He kissed you deeply like a man that wouldn’t feel your warmth for a thousand more years.

**Author's Note:**

> ITS DONE! I'm so bad with starting stuff and not finishing them. There's def gonna be more Gabriel Reyes smut in the future! I kinda wanted to keep going but wasn't sure if it was too much. Maybe there'll be a second chapter depicting what happened after the bedroom door shut hmm?


End file.
